PaRappa's Nightmares
by Eiasuka
Summary: Besides the Jet Baby monster one, here are some other wacky nightmares that PaRappa has every so often.


**This is based off of a post that I made on Amino of just some of PaRappa's wackiest headcanon nightmares. And, to put some of these in context, PaRappa has a headcanon fear of embarrassment/humiliation. He wants to seem like a near-perfect man to Sunny and every female in PaRappa Town. With that out of the way, leeeeet's get riiiight into the fanfic!**

* * *

**Another author's note: I merged the fan ending in and added some MOAR stuff since I edited this fanfic on this website. You're welcome.**

* * *

PaRappa, mah boi, is going on a date with the lovely Sunny Funny at the biggest mall in PaRappa Town. Nah, scratch that. They're going on a date at the Mall of America, one of the biggest malls in the world. They've pretty much done it all so far- they went on the rides at Nickelodeon Universe, they played games at the various arcade-like places around the mall, they went and saw a movie at the theater. What they haven't done yet was ate. The two were getting pretty hungry, so they decided to eat at whatever the biggest food court was on the 3rd floor. Now, it was time for PaRappa and Sunny to pick out some food.

"Hey PaRappa, what are you gonna have? I'm getting the finest sushi from this place!" Sunny exclaimed. "Well, uh, I'm just gonna have a burger. Ooh, how about I get one from whatever the heck this place is!" PaRappa replied. So then, they ordered their food. (I'm not gonna bother writing them ordering food, because why should I?) Holding their trays, they then found the perfect table to sit at- a small table with two chairs that sits right at the edge of the food court where people walk in. That way, they can talk about how much they love each other without anybody really hearing.

Then, it was time for them to eat. Sunny got out some chopsticks and began eating her sushi. PaRappa unraveled the wrapper from his burger, only to make a horrifying discovery…

"They put CHEESE on this burger? You know what crazy stuff cheese does to my bladder!" He said aloud.

But then, PaRappa realised something…

"Hey, it's only a sliver. What harm could it do?"

Yeah, what harm _could_ it do?

So PaRappa ate his burger normally- the same way if it had just ketchup on it. Sunny continued to eat her sushi as PaRappa ate his burger. Surprisingly, the two didn't make a mess on their clothes, considering the fact that PaRappa's burger had a pound of ketchup on it, and Sunny's sushi came with soy sauce. Then, they were done eating.

"Man, my food was good!" Sunny exclaimed. "Yeah, mine too!" PaRappa agreed. "Even though I pretty much never eat burgers with cheese, I still enjoyed every bite of it." "So PaRappa, what's the best part of our visit here?" Sunny asked, being very curious as to what PaRappa will say. "Uhh, I'd say the theater. That screen is huge!" PaRappa replied. "The amount of stores in this mall is just phenomenal! I really like how there's a whole bunch of clothing stores." Sunny said.

Then, right when PaRappa was about to comment on what Sunny had to say about the mall, he got a giant stomach ache. Naturally, PaRappa clenched his stomach.

"Uggh… No…. Not Now! I gotta fart super badly!" He thought.

Then, he came to the horrifying discovery...

"T-there's not a single restroom in sight! I can't do it in front of all these people, especially not in front of Sunny!"

"What if.." PaRappa realized. "...I make that one face that I did before I went to Hot Gas that one time, so it looks like I seem manly to her? It worked that time, so it should work at a time like this!"

So he did. And Sunny saw straight through his Full Tank face.

"Are you ok, PaRappa?" Sunny asked. "You seem really uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel that way."

"Oh. Uh.. uh.. yeah, of course." PaRappa replied. "I, uh, I'm just trying to show you how manly I can look sometimes."

That lie, along with PaRappa's Full Tank face, was enough for Major Minor (yes, I'm really going there) to walk up to the two. "Are you ok, man?" MM asked. "You don't look that good."

"Oh, Major Minor! I know your game ruined my reputation, but can you do one good thing for me?" PaRappa had a certain question in mind to ask the cat most known for one of the worst games in existence- Major Minor's Majestic March.

"Do you know… where… the bathroom is in this place?" Sunny was in shock that he'd ask MM that question, considering he says he needs to go to the bathroom when he really, really needs to go.

"Oh, yeah!" Major Minor replied. PaRappa's eyes lit up. "Where? I need to know!"

"Right down there." MM then pointed to a set of doors below a sign that read "restrooms" down a long hallway on the very first floor.

"W-what?" PaRappa exclaimed. "Are there any other restrooms around here? Like, within 50 feet?"

"Nope." MM replied. "Good luck trying to hold it in."

"Man." PaRappa thought. "I don't know if there really is one restroom in this entire mall, or if Major Minor's literally being a pain in the butt for me."

After looking at the mall directory map that was next to them, sadly, for PaRappa, the former was the truth.

"Ugh, I can't believe that there's only one restroom in this entire mall. I don't think I can make it down there." PaRappa thought.

At this point, he was sweating from holding in his brap for so long. He was so focused on finding a place to do it in that he didn't think straight, not did he notice Sunny being concerned for his stomach.

"Sh-should I do it in the elevator?"

"N- no! What if there's people in there? What if someone wants to get in? What if the elevator opens its doors and unleashes a tidal wave of my smell?"

"I would like to go to a restaurant to use their restroom, but I don't think I'll make it in time!"

"I don't think I have any options, so… I'll just have to hold it and hope that it goes back into my system."

"K-keep that Full Tank face on. I know Sunny knows that I feel uncomfortable, but you still need to look somewhat manly to the other ladies here."

"K-keep.. holding.. it.. in.."

After this point, PaRappa's stomach hurt more and more, and there was more and more pressure in his lower digestive system area. Basically, him brapping at least somewhere was inevitable at this point, but he still tried to hold it in.

"B-but.. I don't think I can hold it anymore…"

"N-no, I still need to hold it! I can do it."

"C'mon, PaRappa. Don't let your digestive system win."

"D-don't… let… your… digestive... system…."

Then, without warning, he released the biggest and longest accidental brap ever. So big, in fact, that a decorative plant that was behind PaRappa flew over a restaurant counter and hit a poor worker just trying to do his job.

The sound can only be described as a small nuclear explosion. So loud, in fact, that people within 75 feet could hear his accidental mixtape. The smell? Mix the smell of roadkill and rotten eggs, add some garbage and you've got an idea of what people within 350 feet could smell.

PaRappa's entire face was now redder than Lammy's hair and his own beanie combined.

"I... I... I... **I can't believe!**"

He then started to bawl his eyes out, while he put his face in his hands.

"I- I can't believe that he would do such a thing!" Sunny exclaimed. "I thought he was a soft boy!"

Of course, PaRappa felt better, but stinking up the entire food court, making everyone gawk, and possibly being put up on YouTube for brapping? Like what Sonic Sez, **that's no good**.

The entire food court was in shock.

"Whoa, I guess he is becoming a man!" PJ was strangely proud of PaRappa for brapping right in front of his girlfriend.

"I knew my cousin was gassy from time to time, but… not like this!" Matt Major was in disbelief, like the majority of the people at the food court.

"Why am I here, and why did I watch a paper-flat rapping dog fart right in front of me?" Dr. Robotnik was here eating for some reason, and he was questioning why he was here at the same time.

People that were out of the range of not believing that PaRappa THE Rapper farted right in front of them had their own ideas.

"Lammy, was that you?" Katy Kat asked. The couple were walking down the aisle next to the various clothing stores on the second floor. "Heck no!" Lammy replied. "Was it _you_?" The two then laughed, not knowing that the smell came from one of their dearest friends.

* * *

"Ok, camera man! Let's go record over at the food court some more!" I, myself, was making a cameo in this story, because why not?

"Why on earth would you want me to record down there? Especially with it smelling worse than Foodfight down there?" My camera man was Bee from Discord. I brought her along to see how capturing some juicy footage for a fanfic would be like.

"W-wait… why did you say 'camera man' if you knew I was a female?"

"Look, 'camera man' is a general term. Also, I brought you here for some sweet revenge for being a piece of poopoo to me. Were you gonna ask that question? Good, I got it answered for you."

"Now, record down there or I'm deleting your Discord account!"

"No!"

"C'mon, it's for the fans."

"Ok, **FINE**!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Major Minor's table, MM and his band were having lunch after a march. To be more specific, some big juicy cheeseburgers, like what PaRappa had. At that moment was when PaRappa farted. Somehow everyone else could handle it, since basically the entire food court was too shocked to notice the smell. Major Minor, however, was unable to not notice the strong brap smell. He felt his stomach twisting, and all of a sudden, he felt like he needed to vomit.

"T-t-that might be the worst thing I've ever smelled…"

"W-why is nobody even bothered to fan away the smell, gag, or literally anything?"

"Why does it feel like I'm the only one who feels remotely sick from this?"

"Who cares what anyone does? I need to vomit **now**."

He wanted to do it in the bathroom, but again, it was way down on the first floor. He then saw a trash can all the way on the other side of the food court.

"I gotta get there, I can't do this in front of everyone!"

The moment when he was about to start running, it happened.

The fart smell got worse, with the rotten egg smell becoming stronger, and a stronger smell of roadkill now occupying the food court.

"I…. can't…. make…. it…"

He let it out all over the floor next to his chair,

_right in front of his band members_.

Now, the food court was baffled at that darn cat for vomiting on a perfectly fine floor. Also, everyone's senses were assaulted as an even uglier smell came from the whole situation.

Everyone seemed to respect PaRappa more than Major Minor, since PaRappa's game was more well-received, and MM's… well… you get the picture.

The smell was enough for PaRappa to look over while he was bawling to see this happening. He immediately stopped and stared at the situation.

Major soon enough finished vomiting and looked around. All of his band members, PaRappa's friends, and some strangers stared at him.

MM, as expected, blushed madly, but not as red as PaRappa.

"Oh, no! What have I done!"

"Now people are gonna hate me even more!"

Major then hid behind a decorative plant in embarrassment, while he, too, bawled his eyes out.

"I don't know what smells worse, your incident, or Major Minor's?" Sunny was now catching on to how badly the food court stunk, with MM's vomit smell now mixing in with PaRappa's brap. PaRappa, with light tears still streaming down his face, continued to look at Major Minor. "Boy, that guy can never catch a break." He thought. "Is it time to apologize? Or is everyone still mad at me and that cat for stinking up the place?"

"You know what?…..

….It's time to apologize.:

"S-Sunny…" PaRappa started. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry for being the first one to stink up the place. I couldn't hold it in long enough for you to go get dessert and to get out of here, and I surely couldn't have held it in long enough to go to the restroom without stinking up a huge chunk of the mall."

"Well, PaRappa, that's ok." Sunny has seemingly accepted his apology. "Besides, this is all one bad, weird dream, anyway, so nothing even matters."

"This is all a WHAT now?!"

"You're in a dream, PaRappa. None of this is really happening." Then, PaRappa woke up, because I don't know what else to end this story with.

**The end, you frickin' fricks.**


End file.
